Smallville: Abandoned
"Abandoned" is the eighth episode of season ten of the superhero action series Smallville and the 204th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin G. Fair with a teleplay written by Andrew Landis and Julia Swift. It first aired on the CW Network on Friday, November 12th, 2010. Cast Starring Special Guest Stars Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. * This episode is included on the Smallville: The Final Season DVD collection, which was released by Warner Home Video in Region 1 format on November 29th, 2011. * The characters of G. Gordon Godfrey, DeSaad, Mad Harriet, Lashina, and Granny Goodness were created by writer and artist Jack Kirby. * Actor Julian Sands is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Helen Slater is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Teri Hatcher is given a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Director Kevin Fair is credited as Kevin G. Fair in this episode. * Actress Leigh Bourke is credited as Leigh Bourque in this episode. * Actress Olivia Steele Falconer is credited as Olivia Steele-Falconer in this episode. * Actor Justin Hartley is credited in this episode, but his character, Oliver Queen, does not make an appearance. * Actress Lindsay Hartley was the wife of series regular Justin Hartley at the time of production. They were divorced in 2012. Allusions * The casting of Teri Hatcher as Ella Lane is a call-back to the TV series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Hatcher played the role of Lois Lane in that series. * Lois Lane makes a glib reference to the "Apocalypse" in this episode. Little does she know, but many of the characters and events that surround her life right now relate to the planet known as Apokolips. Quotes * Granny Goodness: Do you know, I've been always been able to tell an abandoned soul when I see one. It's a gift. * Tess Mercer: Do the girls come here as - as babies? * Granny Goodness: Unfortunately, tragedy strikes as it pleases. They come at any age. * Tess Mercer: It must be difficult to find the older ones permanent homes. * Granny Goodness: Well, the truth is, by the time I get my hands on the lost souls, they no longer have that cute baby scent childless couples yearn for. * Tess Mercer'r: The children don't spend their entire childhood here, do they? * 'Granny Goodness: Oh, mercy me. You make it sound like punishment. .... * Lara Lor-Van: My son, I only had the joy for knowing you a few weeks. I wish I could be with you always to guide you and protect you. * Jor-El: We don't have much time. * Lara Lor-Van: My dearest Kal-El, our love will always be with you. I can already see you carry within your father's independent spirit. * Jor-El: But more importantly, your mother's never-ending bravery and her compassionate heart. * Lara Lor-Van: Your father tells me the new world you're journeying to, Earth, is full of complicated beings capable of great emotion. My wish is for you to live a full and wonderful life, but I need you to know, you were born of a great love. And your brilliant father was devised a way for you to carry on that love without us. * Jor-El: The ship I designed to carry you to your destiny can only hold one Kryptonian - one who has so much potential - so unlike your father. * Lara Lor-Van: No. * Jor-El: Your mother and I cannot come with you. To do so would burden your innocent soul with our frailties and failures. But you have within you the best of both of us. And I am sending you all of my knowledge and none of my ego or regrets. They will die with me here on Krypton. Whatever trials I put you through, I will never lose faith in you. * Lara Lor-Van: Quickly, before it's too late. We may not have been able to save our planet... * Jor-El: But we are confident you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son. .... * Granny Goodness: I do hope you enjoyed the birthday present. That music box brought such comfort to you when you were young. And I knew it would draw you back to me. .... * Lois Lane: Hello. Mister... El? I'm here to talk about your son, Clark. Kal-El. Look, I know as a parent, you had to make the hardest decision ever to save your son and send him here alone. When my Mom was dying, she tried to protect me, too. And I love her, but she was wrong. I will never get to hold her again. But you - you can still be there for Clark - I mean, Kal-El. Your son needs a father who believes in him. I-I wish I knowing that I loved him was enough. But Clark Kent can't fully hear it with the ghost of your disappointment haunting him. Your stopping him from fulfilling his potential. He's an amazing man. He's a hero. .... * Clark Kent: Why don't you let me take you out? It's power-ballad night at the Ace of Clubs. * Lois Lane: Clark Kent and karaoke. Isn't that one of the signs of the Apocalypse? .... * Lois Lane: Come on, I'm Watson to his Holmes, Cher to his Sonny? Just like you're Scooby to his Shaggy. .... * Tess Mercer: Happy Birthday, Lutessa. See also External Links * * * * * *